


The Shower

by look_turtles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Billy and Steve take a shower together





	The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: reversal

Billy stood under the hot spray of Steve’s shower. The shower was huge and steam filled the impressive bathroom. He groaned as hot water hit his skin and warmth soaked into his tight muscles.

He groaned again when Steve came up behind him. It was like the reverse of the first time they met on the basketball court, complete with Steve grinding into him.

‘Wanna wash my back?’ Billy asked.

‘Sure,’ Steve said as he lathered up Billy’s back.

Steve’s hands slid down Billy’s back.

Steve’s touch made Billy’s cock half-hard and needed it some attention.

He took his cock in hand and began to stroke it.

Steve stopped washing Billy’s back and sucked on Billy’s neck. 

Steve reached around and intertwined his fingers with Billy’s and they stroked his cock together.

‘Oh, fuck. Yes!’ Billy exclaimed.

‘You like that?’ Steve asked.

‘You fucking know it.’

Billy felt his orgasm building and Steve tightened his grip. He bit down on Billy’s shoulder with blunt teeth and Billy came hard.

He leaned against Steve, his legs felt like Jello.

‘Time for more fun,’ Steve said as he turned off the water and lead Billy to his bedroom.

Once in Steve’s room, they kissed and Steve pushed Billy onto the bed. Billy laid flat on his back and watched as a naked (and hard) Steve crawled up his body.

Steve settled himself against Billy and they kissed some more. Steve’s fingers were tangled into Billy’s hair and Billy’s nails dig into Steve’s back.

Billy reached down and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and began to stroke it.

After a few minutes, Steve was shaking and Billy just knew that Steve was about to come. He sped up his strokes and they continued to kiss.

Steve came with a shout.

Once Billy’s stomach was covered with Steve’s come, Steve settled against Billy and buried his face in Billy’s shoulder. Billy just laid there and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair.

They still pretended to be enemies at school, no one (especially Neil) could find out.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Billy enjoyed Steve’s touches more than he should.

Considering that Neil’s touches were slaps and punches, he took pleasure in gentle touches while he could. He kept waiting for it to end because if he learned one thing it was that world was always out to fuck him.


End file.
